


A Lesson Without Pain

by Trystonchan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Arranged Marriage, Collage, Developing Relationship, Dominant Omegas, M/M, Omega!Eren, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, other character to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystonchan/pseuds/Trystonchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where Omegas are at the top of society and alpha's are the lowest. Eren Jäger who is next in line for his father medical business is finally of age to take an alpha. He (by his father's wishes) is now betrothed to the most intimidating alpha he's ever met: Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> So, My first work actually posting on here. So enjoy and don'f forget to Comment!  
> -Try

   It had been an interesting first day for the young Omega. Today was his first step into making his own life for himself. He was going to show people he could be independent, much to his parents despair, and sadness of having him leave.To even top of the chances of his survival in this cold hard new university life, Eren was rooming with his best friend. Armin Arlet. The blonde Omega himself was a prodigy, and was actually studying to be a lawyer. Eren knew his friend would be great at anything he put his mind to, plus the young adult could have any alpha he wanted with that brain of his. Eren on the other hand had his mate picked out for him ever since he presented.

  
   In their fine country of Rose, Omega's were the leaders, admired for there brilliance, and fertility. Alpha's were only mated for protection, strength, and reproductive reasons. Omega's were the dominant race, and fulfilled many of the top paying jobs. Alpha's often if not were forced to do military service of at least five years; other than that while an Omega was at work the alpha was traditionally accepted to watch the young. Slave trafficking also was a starting show its ugly head again. The government was not oblivious to this situation either. Eren personally did not agree with it, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. The Trafficker were usually sold young alpha's. It was twisted and it made Eren angry just thinking about it.

  
  Finally making his way down the corridor of the Omegan private collage, named Shiganshina; Eren twisted the key in it's proper lock and swung open the door only to be met by his father. Dr. Jäger was an Omega physician, and owner of his own medical business, he was also the man who had turned and stabbed him in the back, figuratively speaking of course. It wasn't even a month after Eren presented and his father had already paired him off, at the young age of eleven. Eren had time, almost seven years of sulking, he knew it was now that he needed to face his fears. Eren hadn't even met the alpha, but that was of course at the time the alpha was off serving his mandatory time. The omega was only given pictures of the young man to go off of. The young alpha had come back two years ago, but Eren's father decided to wait till Eren was out of high school.  
"Eren" Dr. Jäger stood brushing the wrinkles out of his neatly pressed shirt.

  
"Father" Eren responded in a hesitant tone, Armin was no where to be found, but that was probably for the best.

  
"I'm sure you read my text? You never did respond so I assumed 'yes', so come on. I'll give you some time to change into more of a formal attire" The older man walked toward Eren and place his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Besides today is an important day" Dr. Jäger continued with a smile.

  
"Text?" Eren stood dumbfounded. "When the hell did you even text me!?" Eren ask feigning anger. He then quickly patted the pants of his trousers searching for the lump that was his phone. "Crap" He murmured, remembering that he had let Armin borrow his phone for today as his screen recently was cracked, and it was technically his fault..

  
"Eren you better watch your tongue or you will be washing it out with soap" His father threatened looking the boy in the eyes.  
"Yes Father" Eren grounded out through his teeth, staring directly back at the older Omega.

  
"Also put a smile on, your meeting your betrothed today, a moment we have all been waiting on for a long time."

  
"Whatever" Eren tore from his father's grasped as he went to the closet he shared with Armin. Picking out a green crisp button up shirt along with a pair of black slacks he threw over his shoulder; Eren headed for the bathroom.

  
"Make it quick, I don't want to be late" his father spoke through the door. Eren on the other hand could only lean his back against the door and release a pent up sigh for knowing what laid ahead this afternoon.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
    After a somewhat awkward car ride the father and son arrived at what look to be a small cafe'. It was a nice area for the most part, the care' itself also wasn't even crowed much to Eren's liking. His father seemed to lead the way and then turned to sit at a table with two men. Eren although he couldn't see the men's faces as their back were to him, he know they were alpha's just by the scent.  
Eren actually hadn't grown up around that many alpha's, just mainly his sister, and a few friends in high school, but none of them smelt this powerful even at this distance. Eren was intimidated and that was a new feeling for him.

  
"Eren!" his father called out motioning for him to come over there. Eren snapped out of his trance and marched over to the small table only to be greeted by one of the alpha's. He was a tall slim man with coarse dark hair and a slight beard, he also appeared to be in his middle ages. The man had removed his hat, lowered his gaze then held up a hand for Eren to shake.

  
"Your Eren, I take it?" he asked, still showing submission to the Omega as customary.

  
"Yes, sir. I'm Eren Jäger. Pleased to meet you" Eren replied and grasped the other man's hand in the handshake; acknowledging even through the man was an alpha, the man still deserved his respect, as he was his elder. The older man smiled and raised his hand placing his hat back on.

  
"Kenny Ackerman, and no need to be so formal, we will all be family soon, Just call me Uncle Kenny" He laughed then moved to pat Eren on the back, and rest his hand on Eren's shoulder. "Nice to finally meet you kid, let's see I knew ever since you were a lot shorter!" He laughed again.

  
The other alpha had now stood and turned to face Eren. That smell! Eren's eyes widened in disbelief. it was just radiating from that one alpha! That couldn't be, how could it be so strong.  
"Wipe that stupid look off your face brat, it makes you look like your high or something"

  
"Levi!" Kenny scolded with his eyes narrowed. "This is your betrothed! An Omega of high standards, show your respect!" Levi without changing his expression then took Eren's hand gently and bowed his head in submission. he then kissed the flesh.

  
"I'm Levi Ackerman, Pleased to meet you, Eren" He had said softly before releasing the hold and raising his head. Eren just look at him in shock still, he knew it was a traditional greeting, but damn.

  
"Eren, your mate has introduced himself" His father said hoping his son would take the hint,

  
"He's.. shorter than me" was the first thing Eren had said. First thing Eren had said to his mate(soon to be anyway).

  
"Eren!" His Father had stood hands slamming on the table causing now the whole cafe' to look at them.

  
"Tch, wait to go captain obvious". Was all Levi responded with, He didn't seem upset in the slightest bit, maybe a little annoyed but other wise not showing any hint of anger. Kenny just bursted out in a fit of laughter, throwing his head back.

  
"I like this one Levi! He has Spirit!" Kenny had said removing himself from Eren and walking back to sit down. Levi who didn't even give Eren a second look over followed in suit and sat down, leaving Eren to only do the same and sit right next to his father who was still sending him silent messages to not say another word.

  
Eren did just that, and let the Father and Levi's uncle do the talking. Eren every once in a while took a glance to Levi who actually seemed to be paying attention. A Waitress came over and took their order, Levi had order tea, not just any old tea, Formosa fancy tea. Eren would of never taken him for the classy type, but hey you learn something everyday. Eren's father along with Mr. Ackerman ordered coffee, while Eren himself ordered a lemonade. The waitress nodded and left shortly.

  
Eren looked down at this hands, acting as if it was the most interesting thing around. He could feel Levi's gaze on him, it was unnerving. A chill went up his spine as he knew the alpha was judging him and calculating his worth all in the small time they had been sitting there.

  
"Eren, so I hear your in collage, what's your major?" Kenny turned from talking with his father to talk to him. Eren finally now looked up tosee Levi then quickly move his gaze to Kenny. 

"I'm undeclared right now actually, I'm thinking about perusing something art wise, but my Father wants me to take over the business"

  
"You mean you are going to take over the business, there are no 'ifs', Eren?" Dr. Jäger Finalized, looking at his son.

  
"Hasn't enough of my life been taken from me? Won't you let me live once!" He turned back to look at his Father. Sea-green narrowed at his father.

  
"Oh look, drinks!" Kenny exclaimed when the beverages were brought to them. His distraction work as well and soon the topic was forgotten and his father was back to talk to Kenny about future plans. Eren looked back to Levi who was actually not focused on him, relief filled his being.

  
"Well Levi is all packed up, so as soon as Eren is ready, we will be set". Too late, he had spoken too soon.

  
"I suppose that would be the next step, come Eren we'll take a trip home and inform your mother, besides Levi and your mother haven't properly introduced yet." His father stood, taking out his wallet and paying for the beverages. Not sparing a glance to the youngest omega Dr. Jäger walked a away leaving Eren. Eren then sighed and moved to stand up and follow his father.

  
"Eren" Levi had spoken staring him dead in the eyes. "May I speak with you, privately" It wasn't a question and Eren had an off feeling about this. He nodded in hesitation after casting a quick glance to his father, who eyed him back in return.

  
Eren had followed levi off around the corner of the cafe, away from everyone. He then gasped before he was slammed into the brick wall by the alpha. Eren's eyes widened in shock at older's aggressiveness, he was trapped with the older's arms blocking his way. _'Submit, maybe he he'll forgive!'_ his instincts roared. _'Wait, he's not allowed to do this , there are Omega laws that keep him from-'._

  
"I know you don't like this situation, but neither do I. We've had enough time to sulk and get used to the idea that some people don't have freedom in this world, Eren. Your a smart Omega, you should know how the system works. I can't do anything either to hurt you or make you do anything against your will, so why are you so worried about this arrangement?" Levi stated. He was so close to Eren he could smell the strong scent, and that was centrally not helping this situation.

  
"So, really, now it's too much to ask that I would be able to pick someone I could actually love? And spend the rest of my life with!" Eren asked angrily narrowing his eyes. Levi in return only shook his head.

  
"Only if you would be more observant about the world Eren. It's not only about you." Levi than released him and started walking away. " Come your dad is waiting."

  
Eren stared dumbfounded before he heard his name being called by his father and Eren sprinted towered the older Omega.

  
Once settling in the care Eren ponder on what the other had meant. _'Only if you would be more observant about the world Eren'_


	2. An Abstract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and Comments for the 1st chapter! Love you all!  
> here ya'll go 2nd chapter!  
> -Try

Chapter 2:

 

            It had been a short ride, as Eren peered out the window. Everything was a blur outside the glass as was the same in his head. 'Why am I thinking this? He's an Alpha, and just probably just trying to coerce me into doing something against my will!

            Alphas may be stronger and able to physically make and a Omega do something from intimidation, Omegas were smarter and had something better, persuasion. Omegas could sweet talk an alpha into doing something with the help of their scent. Eren had never tried out the skill himself, but he knew the skill took time to perfect. His mother was actually the one to tell him about prime talent. She, while his father was an Omega, she was a beta.

             Betas in society were important. Omegas adored them, for the simple fact that they were scent-less. Omegas didn’t have to worry about them trying to take over or try and revolt the Omega's structured Omegist society. While it was 'traditional' for an Omega to take an alpha, it was just as acceptable for timid Omegas to take on less of a challenge, a beta.

            Eren didn't notice when the car stopped, he however watched through the side door mirror Levi step out of his own car. He witnessed long, slender, slack covered legs with a crisp white button up shirt, accessorized with an equally pristine cravat adjust himself then proceed to walk up the path way to the house. He watched the man, witnessing strong muscles move underneath the fabric. Eren's father had left Eren in the car and entered the house before even Levi, With Kenny Ackerman not too far behind Dr. Jäger.

       Eren had dragged a hand slowly through his hair. He wondered how he was going to do this. He had known about this arrangement ever since he had been a child, but now his nightmare was just about to become reality.

       School taught omega's to fear alpha's, it was why they were treated so neglected in society; they couldn't be trusted. Alphas used to rule the world with an iron fist, many of his text books called this the 'disarray period'. Omega's were treated the same as slaves, they were often forced to carry young, and be abused in many other disturbing ways. Omega's once aware they could seduce and alpha, with their newly acquired skill (actually meant to calm one from a rage, or nurture a crying child), turned the tides for the 'supposed' of weaker *gender. They organized themselves in secret, meeting behind their mates back. Soon enough Omega's and even betas were for this new civil rights movement. They overthrew the government with simple non-violent seduction and acting skills. Eren personally admired that part of history. It was astonishing how Omega's could flip the whole governmental system without harming tons of people. It was the only non-violent revolution in history!

      Eren believed Omega's were fit to rule, they had a mothering nature about them, and as soon as the revolution ended, that’s exactly how they raised the new nation. Omegas nurtured Rose to be one of the strongest. Soon other nations followed in suit; such like Maria and Sina, Rose’s neighboring counties. Alphas where still treated better than the Omegas that were 'slaves' in the disarray period. They contributed now to society how they were supposed to, and the most part everyone was happy.

     Eren Untangled his digits from the thick mop he called hair, he reached the handle and shoved open the door only to be bombarded then squeezed tightly. Eren blinked then smiled- exception there was one alpha that didn't follow the stereotype in his book, Mikasa Jäger.

     Mikasa was adopted from a young age by the Jäger household. She was sold into slavery as soon as she presented. Her parents were murdered, and she was roughly ripped from her life, and taken. In captivity she grew mute and sick, her abductors called in his father to keep their 'exotic' and priceless slave from dying. In tow Eren accompanied his father, as if he was going to take over the business he needed to know how it was going to be done. Mikasa was different than anyone Eren had seen; she was pale with beautiful exotic features and obsidian, fine colored hair. That night once returning home Eren demanded they went back and save her, his mother was on board with the idea, his father on the other hand only shook his head. Eren was enraged, and went to talk with his understanding mother.

      Carla that night prepared a soup for Eren to take to Mikasa, She told the young Omega that tomorrow his father was returning to give the captors of the young alpha the medicine to treat her, and t receive his payment. With his father returning to that despicable location, he could bring the soup to the young alpha.

      The following morning Dr. Jäger brought Eren along, back to the facility. Eren was able to squirm away from his father and find Mikasa and gifted her with the newly warmed soup. Eren gave her words of encouragement and hope.

      Later when his father left with her captors, Eren sneaked out with Mikasa and advised her to wait in their vehicle. Eren now had to face his final obstacle; his fuming father, who was indeed headed fight for him, Mikasa abductors in tow. The young Omega with equal and matching anger, refused to allow Mikasa to go back. Grisha with a little sigh, and almost half an hour of arguing, almost agreed to Eren's wishes before Mikasa then stepped in. Her eyes were narrowed darkly as she held a pointed finger at the three men that had kidnapped her. Mikasa then re-told every detail of the horrors she was forced to witness.

     Grisha was even more furious by the time Mikasa testimony had ended. He threated legal charges if the abductors did not allow them to leave peacefully with the young alpha. The three men furiously nodded in agreement saying they would do whatever necessary to keep out of legal trouble. But with Eren persistence later one, Dr. Jäger, listened to his adamant son and they pressed charges. Soon after the long trials and court session, the three were all found guilty. They were then imprisoned and executed for manslaughter

     Mikasa soon became accustomed to the Jäger household. She became livelier as time went on, and smiled more often as her relationship with Eren improved. They soon adopted the young alpha. She grew attached to Eren, and his mother, Dr. Jäger on the other hand promised he would raise her to be a proper alpha, and to know her place. Eren didn't exactly agree with all his methods, but he knew his father had a soft spot her the girl. They all treated her well, and soon their family unit was complete. By Mikasa eleventh birthday was where Eren had gifted her, her most prized possession a handmade red scarf.

                                  ----

   "I'm so glad you’re home and safe" The alpha, who now was just a tall as him, whispered as she nuzzled her nose into the Omega's neck.

   "I'm glad to be home, I wish it was on different circumstances but hey, if things don't work out I'll sneak back here and hide in your room  for the rest  of my life" Eren chuckled, giving his trademark ear to ear grin. Mikasa released Eren from the hold and then rested her hand gently on his shoulders. Her eyes then lit up with recognition then darkened with thought.

      "If he ever hurts you, I'll rip his knot off and make him choke on it" She stated, and Eren knew she definitely wasn't kidding. Okay, so he had to admit his sister could be downright scary as they come, but she made up for it with her protective nature to Eren.

        Eren blushed with embarrassment that his sister would even talk about an alpha's anatomy like that. He frantically waved his hand and shook his head. "Let’s not mention alpha anatomy, please" Eren sighed then composed himself; he shrugged his sisters hands off his shoulder then looked the alpha in the eye. "I can handle myself now Mikasa; you don't need to baby me anymore"

        "You don't undertan-"

        "No!" Eren snapped, and then sighed bringing a hand up to his face, then running it through his hair in frustration. "I'm tired of everyone doing thing for me. You-" Eren pointed a finger, "Fighting my battles for me", Eren then pointed back at the house, "dad controlling every single aspect and detail of my life".  Eren paused, voice going soft, "Just...let me do something on my own, please?"

        Mikasa paused staring the Omega in the eye. He knew it was hard for her; she had fought his battle and protected him most of their years together. It was in her nature to protect. Eren watched as her eyebrows furrowed in frustration and underlying sadness.

               "You’re growing up aren't you? Just a couple weeks away and out on your own, and your off being your own independent Omega. Eren, but I don't fight your battles because I think you’re weak. I fight them because I'm repaying my debt to you. Eren, I love you, and I don't want to see you get hurt, I'm not going to just sit on the sidelines and watch you let someone hurt you"

              "I love you too, but just respect my wishes if I don't need protection, then I don't need it:" Eren knew it was fruitless to argue with Mikasa with things regarding his safety.

                                                                                         -----------

            "So how is school?"

            "Fine”.

            "Is Armin and you holding up well?"

            "Well he's not going to have to worry about fending for himself for long anymore."

            "Why is that dear? The boys are doing well on their own; Armin is an excellent figure for Eren to model after."

            "He's going to be moving in with Levi in an apartment close to the campus."

            "Wait. What?" Eren turned his head to look at his father then to Levi. The alpha was staring right back at him, arms crossed and had a smirk tugging on the corner of his thin lips. It was then Eren concluded that the other enjoyed watching him suffer. Sulking farther into his seat, Eren felt the wood digging into his arse. He didn't understand why was this all happening so fast? He had just met the man he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life, now he was moving in with him? What’s next? were they going to tell him he had a certain amount of days to get pregnant! Eren shuddered. No. He was not going to even think about that thought.

            In the true sense of things he actually wasn't mad anymore. He was tired, tired of having to fight against everyone that wanted control of his life. He almost imagined himself being stuck behind and enormous stone wall, never being able to go outside or do the things he wished to see.

            Soon after a few more discussion (arguments) about living arrangements, and mating ceremony dates (Eren mentally had made himself tune out at that one) dinner was finally served and well, much to Eren relief talking was the main focus.

            “So Levi, what do you do now that you’re done with your service?” Carla set her fork down and placed her hand in her lap giving the alpha a sweet motherly smile.

            “I’m a personal trainer” He had stated simply before picking up his napkin and dabbing his mouth.

            “Has he stated yet that he’s a complete clean freak yet?” Kenny laughed but was silenced by a quick dark glare from the younger alpha. “Well maybe that was his place to tell you” Kenny concluded and then returned to his food.

            Mikasa was sitting quietly to the side of Eren; she was sending silent glares to the older alpha. It was clear; she hated his guts.

            “That’s a good trait; I can’t get Eren to even clean his room without Mikasa help in persuading. Maybe living with someone who his complete opposite will help change you habits, isn’t that right Eren?” Eren looked to his mother almost in shock she would say such a thing. Yes, while it was true he was messy, no one else need to know this information.

            “Yes…” He grounded out quietly, now starting to pick at his food.

              Once dinner had finished Eren and Mikasa had helped their mother do the dishes. Once finished with the task Mikasa had convinced Eren to take a walk with her, like old time. That how Eren found himself bundled up sitting on a swing with his sister next to him. Gloves were on his hands, hat on his head, and scar around his neck; and he was still freezing, he never did really like the cold.

            “I don’t like him”.

            “Join the club”.

            “I just get a bad vibe about him Eren, he seems dangerous.”

            “Aren't all alpha’s dangerous?” Mikasa bit her chapped lip, and stared down at her lap. Her bare fingers wrapped tighter around the cold metal chain of the rusty old swing.

            “Yes.”

            “So what’s your point, I don’t have a choice Mikasa! Dad did this! He arranged me with the bastard, because of his status and record. That’s bull! He only did this because he thinks I can’t protect myself out in the world and he wants to keep me tied to that damn business, since I’m the only capable heir. I’d be more than happy to just let you do it, but because of that stupid law you can’t!” Eren huffed, reciting the speech he’s used for years.

            “Alpha’s don’t have any rights either, Eren.” Eren then turned to look at the said alpha. She was completely right. It just dawned on him, she was just as powerless as he was, and most likely more powerless. She didn't have the right to go to college like Eren had, and even in a few years she was going to have to go complete her mandatory military service for five years. She didn't even have a right to pick a mate. Mikasa like every other alpha had to stay home in till a suiting Omega was found by the alpha’s Omega parent (or if there was none, then other parental figure).

            “I’m sorry” Eren replied softly. “I never noticed in till now, alphas don’t have a choice either do they?” 

            “No” She replied softly.

            “So that mean that Levi...” Eren trailed off as he saw Mikasa nod.

            “I still don’t believe he’s a trust worthy person, but yes, he didn't have a choice. Dad found him and picked because he graduated at top of the alpha class in high school, achieved high ranks in the military. Also from what I heard he wanted to actually stay in and achieve the title of Captain and have his own squad. But, once you two were set up, he couldn’t pursue that anymore.” She said simply staring off at the old wooden playground in front of them. This place really brought back old memories of their childhood.

            “How do you know all of this, better question why didn't you tell me any of it?”

            “I found out from ease dropping on dad. I always look out for you Eren, seeing you get hurt in any from. I...-I just wouldn’t be able to stand for it! Ever since dad started acting suspicious, I kept an ear out. I didn’t tell you, Eren because it’s not your problem. Omegas are privileged in this world, and alphas are there to protect them. It’s the natural way of things now. You can’t change anything” She admitted softly.

            _‘You can’t change anything’_ the words burned deep, almost igniting a fire within his heat. Eren then abruptly stood.

            “I might not be able to change anything at this moment Mikasa, but nothing can stop me from trying. It’s people like you who deserve to get to choose.” Eren reached his hand out to Mikasa, who in returned looked up at the Omega and then gingerly took his hand. “Good people should be allowed to live and be free, should be allowed to choose.” Mikasa gave him a warm smile before bring her scarf to cover her nose, and stood alongside Eren.

            “Just whatever you do, I’ll be there right beside you, at your side.”

                                                                         -----

            Upon arriving home his family with the two alphas were all in the living room. So with upon taking of the so many layers he had himself wrapped in along with his shoes Eren proceeded to see what exactly they were all glued to.

            Upon inspection, a breaking new report was on and Eren’s eyes widened. It was an attack on an Omegan private school! Levi turned his head and his cold emotionless eyes met with Eren’s.

            “Eren, have you ever heard of the AAA?” Eren nodded. He had heard of them but not much. He knew they were a terrorist organization that hated everything Omegan. They've attacked school, public building, and even minor governmental buildings, and they've never been caught. Levi jerked his hand motioning for Eren to sit by him. As Eren was seated Levi took a look at them.

            “They’re something to be feared Eren.”

“W-Why?” he sutured a bit look back at the other.

“Because they don’t follow the rules of society, they’re spontaneous and that dangerous to be in world that we live in. The groups made completely of alphas and rouge betas. Omega’s are taught to fear alphas, but in this case the system wrong, Omega’s should fear the ones who think destruction is fun, like this” Levi’s eyes flickered to the TV to single to the other to watch.

Eren sat there in shook as he looked at the screen. It was terrible all of it! Smoke clouded the sky pooling off of the remains of the educational building. There were several Omega casualties, and even a few deaths. These were _children, innocents._ It was at that moment Eren saw something completely ugly; Two wings crisscrossing one another in an abstract fashion. One white one blue, it was a plain as day; it also was the only thing the terrorists left.


	3. Smoothing out The Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previsouly on A Lesson Without Pain.....  
> Eren's father is making him move out of the dorms, that he shared with Armin and move in with his to be mate: Levi. Eren wth every fiber in his being, is tired of having to follow order and live his life to what his parents want.
> 
> Today on A Lesson Withooout Pain...  
> Eren's moving day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!! This was supposed to be up back in February! But school and other activites had gotten in the way of me editing and posting. I'm going to try and post once a week(thats my goal!) but sadly that might not happen. Please just bear with me(this is kinda sorta my first fic)
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support! It really makes my day!
> 
> of course this is all unbeta'ed( I don't have one) so just bear with my mstakes of first glance editing >

Eren huffed for the millionth time that day. In his arms he carried a small box filled with books and other small memorials. Armin looked at him with sympathy, his expression held his soft empathic blue eyes and a pitying smile. Eren knew he couldn't be mad at Armin. It wasn't his fault that Eren was getting shipped of to marry( and yes, It was still being shipped off, even if the apartment his father at bought was only a few miles from the dorms, and campus). 

"Please stop looking at me like my life is going to end after this. I really don't want your pity." Eren spoke softly, sitting down on the bed, box in setting atop of his lap. Eren picked off the tape roller and then proceeded to close the box. Once satisfied with the length of the clear adhesive he pressed the tape down and ran his hand over it smoothing out the edges.

"I'm sorry, am I really doing that? I don't think your life is ending, this is actually a new beginning. You're going to start an experience with someone who can love and protect you. And from what I've heard from Mikasa, it seems like your in good capable hands. The only reason why you would be receiving my pity would be that I only wished this could be on your terms, I want you to pick someone you got the chance to fall in love with" Eren looked up at Armin and sighed. The brunet Omega slid the packaged up box off his lap and then proceeded to fall back on to the bed. His arms were spread out along the sleek navy comforter, his hair made a soft brown halo around his head. Armin glanced at the young adult. He truly was a beautiful Omega, a bit on the tall side, but he had legs model's would die for.

"'It's fine Armin, I don't think it's going to be that bad. He cold and distant.... and short but he just seems like the type of person you have to warm up to" Armin smiled shaking his head at his friend.

"Well, I'm glad you're looking at the positives. And plus you're always one to warm up people. It's your gift Eren" 

"We'll see about that..." Eren said quietly before sitting up with a jolt. Eren picked up the package and then proceeded to stand. He set the box of fragile memorials on top of a larger box that contain his clothing. The Omega was able to finish out the rest of the week in his dorm with Armin before he had to have everything packed up and ready to move out early Saturday morning. Today was Friday the eve before the great move out. Armin had suggested that they pack everything up today so that they could maximize the remaining time they had together. So here they were almost finished with only a few more small items to pack up such as: books, CDs and other mementos.

"I'll come visit, we'll still have sleepovers, you know not everything is ending" Jested Armin, who was indeed on his way to packing the last box. "We'll still go pick up Mikasa and head out for Hot chocolate on a cold day. We'll still make pillow forts and cut off all the lights just so we can read those old books Grandpa gave us", Armin smiled sadly remembering the books his Grandfather had given him just before he had past. Eren and Mikasa were like second grandchildren to the old man. He treated them no differently than Armin. He had also been the inspiration for Erin and Armin's dream to see the world. It was a sad day when he had passed, Armin was just now starting to show signs of recovery.

"We'll still see the world?" Eren questioned as he came up behind his friend and pulled the teary- eyed boy into an embrace. Another reason why Erin didn't want to leave. He was needed here. Here to relieve the pain of his best friend. Here to keep him company. Here to be a distraction from the cold, cruel world. But here he was to be no more. He will have to leave tomorrow and start his life, apparently.

Armin nodded as Eren watched the boy turned back to pack the last box. Once, after carefully and meticulously folded the desired object in the box he looked up. 

"No matter what, we're always going to do that, be with or without mates."

Erin came over with the tape holder and smiled as he taped up the said box. Once finished the two boys turned to look at each other.

"So, how about some last night video games with some hot chocolate and popcorn?" Armin asked to set his hand on his hips and smiling at the other omega.

"Well then, Mr. Arlet you have a deal" Erin laughed, throwing his hand around the other boy's shoulder.

The rest of the night it was how the two best friends stayed attached to the hip and chowing down on popcorn and microwaveable Raman.Sure Eren knew he and Armin both had assignments the two of them could needed to do, but Eren was happy his friend was letting him have their last moment together. Armin of course could do his assignments on the other day this weekend, but Erin really wasn't sure how life events were going to play out for him. He knew his father was coming bright and early tomorrow morning along with Levi so they all could collect their things, but how would things go from there?

From there on out in till he finished collage Eren assumed he would be living off of The alpha's income since Levi had already stated he had a job, Eren couldn't quite remember what type of job the alpha had said, but a job none the less. He was petrified truly. He didn't want this and now the day he had been fearing is beckoning upon him. 

Armin took note of his friend's mannerism throughout the night. When Erin would start to tug on his lip with his teeth or become quiet and even start inspecting his hands. They were all signs that he was thinking about his so called ' impending doom'. But it never failed that Armin was able to cheer the other up quickly or take his mind off such thoughts. 

Armin was there for him the entire night and even till the morning was starting beckon. The two Omegas were tangled with each other, both were sleeping. Eren had his arm haphazardly thrown over Armin's torso, and his head was also resting on the smaller's chest, his mouth slightly agape. Armin on the other hand had his leg thrown over the other.

The two were a sight to see, it also was the first sight Dr. Jeager witness the morning when he opened and walked into their dorm room. 

"EREN!" the voice shouted startling Armin and Eren, waking the two out of their slumber. Eren shot up his Viridian eyes wide opened and staring straight into his father's. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You were supposed to be up and dressed. I have your soon to be mate out there waiting for you! And you in here disheveled and thrown all over Armin."His Father was angry, but not exactly livid just yet.

Eren didn't know what to respond to, he was scared. The day Armin was trying to distract him from was here. Frankly and literally, it was a very rude awakening. Eren decided to himself that he just wouldn't say anything at all, instead he rose and strode over to the bathroom connected to his dorm. The Omega's fists were clenched and he shut the door with force. He twisted harshly the lock on the door making sure no one could disturb him. He sunk to the floor, burying his head into his arms, He knew he wasn't ready for this, the Omega knew he would never be ready for this. 

"You have ten minutes Eren if you're not out, so help me. I will drag you out, clothes or not and you will face Levi in that state and help move your things to your new home" Eren shuddered, the thought making his blood run cold. looking up Eren tired to clam himself down. He glanced around saw that Armin had laid his clothes out previously for today nice and neat, folded on the counter, he said a silent thank you to his friend. Sighing Eren stood and walked to the shower, he turned the knobs and then gingerly eased himself into the water after shredding his clothes.

The Omega pressed his head against the cold tile as his hands crossed over his thin and lithe frame. The time was slowly ticking, but he needed to get his thoughts in order before proceeding. The rain of the Shower was now burning; he made no move to cut down the temperature. The young man looked down on himself, examining his own body, analyzing it like he was seeing it for the first time. Soon he might look down to see life growing, and bluging his nicely toned abdomen. STOP. 

Eren's fist collided with the tiles in the shower creating a low thunking sound. It wasn't anything too loud it was actually pretty dull compared to the raging mixed emotions in his head. He refused to cry, he wouldn't, no. He assessed that his best plan of action would be to not think about it or at least not in that way. To just think that he was moving in with a friend- no stranger. Just like the dorms, he just won't be with Armin, he'll be with a potential friend- not mate. Nodding to his conclusion made up in his mind Eren moved to grab the shampoo bottle. Also, maybe he might be able to get a prescription for suppressants. His Father would never agree, but maybe his mother. He would have to have a talk with her. No, he a fully legalized 'adult 'now he could get it by himself, the pharmacy wasn't that close but walking was never an issue. He would have to hide them from Levi though. The alpha would most likely tell his parents, and that would be a whole other problem by itself that he refused to let happen.'Once, the ceremony is officially done, I'll be my own. I wouldn't have to worry about Levi either, in till then my father has the final say in everything' he mused.

Eren brought his soapy hands to his head and scrubbed. The soap foams under his fingers and the smell of warm vanilla wafted under his nose. It was a calming scent his mother used to use on him when he was younger, it always brought back nostalgic memories of the good days before he had presented, and responsibility dropped into his lap. 

"Eren," there was a gentle knock on the door and a soft voice, "you need to get out soon, your father is going to come in here and pull you out in a couple minutes." It was Armin. Eren breathed a sigh of relief, worry had rushed over him, and he had tensed at the knock on the door; fearing it was his father.

"I'll be out soon, If he tries to come in tell him I got soap in my eye or something.." Eren replied back to his friend before ducking his head under the water and rinsing the soap out. The Omega washed over his body quickly, then rinsed.

The young man pulled his towel around his waist after quickly rubbing down his body. Once deemed dry enough Eren threw his towel over the rack and pivoted back to face the mirror in which he rubbed the fog away. He grimaced at his reflection, and traced his hands over the blemish free neck that would most likely be marred soon. As the soft pads of his finger touched flesh, he relished in how soft the it was. 

Eren snapped his head up and stared the door when he heard talking right outside of it, and then a forceful tug on the locked knob.He hurried and tugged the dark jeans over his slender hips and zipped the buttoned them promptly.

"Eren, open this door."

"One minute" He replied back to his father while throwing a black band T-shirt over his head. He slipped his converses on with a bit on difficulty which eventually led him to have to sit down on the toilet seat lid to completely fasten the onto his feet. Eren rushed to the door and quickly pulled it open to reveal his fuming father. 

"Let's go. You've wasted enough time, you're disrespecting your mate by making him wait," his Father finalized, before walking out of his line of vision. Eren sighed shutting the bathroom door behind him and then turned around the corner to see Armin, who was sitting on his bare bed. It was almost like deja vu from a couple of weeks ago when he had moved in, he had just finished unpacking as well, and now he had new blank slate to start with.

The Omega walked up to the other. "So, are you helping me move or are you staying here?" He aasked, stabbing his hands into his pockets and sizing up the other. The other shook his head and sad smile present on his lips. "Alright, well, I guess they already have my stuff loaded up. I'll see you in class Monday?" 

"Yes, i'm going to be there. Hey Eren-?"

"Yeah?"

"Just be positive alright?"

"I'm going to try" Eren replied before he pivoted and started heading towards the door to exit the room. His hand rested on the handle as a small smile touched his lips.

"Hey, Armin? I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday. You really helped me and I'm going to take your advice, truly. I'll keep you updated on how things go" He said again simply before he felt arms wrap around his waist. The blonde clinged tightly to him and his boney fingers intertwined around the brunettes abdomen while his head touched rested on the other's shoulder blades.

To anyone else witnessing the relationship between the two they would have thought their affections were excessive. To Armin he felt his world crumbling, Mikasa, and Eren were the only family he had left. Mikasa was about to start her mandatory service , she was leaving in less than two months. Eren now was leaving to start his life with an alpha, not by choice but still, he still had to leave. He knew this would be good for Eren, he was going to finally have someone to protect him, and someone who would actually have to yield to him. By law anyway, once the two were mated, Levi would be technically be Eren's property. For Eren his whole life had been suppressed by his father and mother, he always had to do what they wanted. Eren had had many dreams and ambitions of his own, now once he was mated he would be technically his own person or in better words and adult. The alpha wouldn't be able to stop him from acquiring these dreams and making them real. In the eyes of the Government, Omega's always knew best, and alpha's could only contribute their strength and help reproduce. Armin didn't personally have opinion about the system, he just went with it. It was better now for him then back how it was before the Omegan revolution.

"I know what your thinking"

"What?" Armin responded with confusion striking his features.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm always going to be here. Armin, your my best friend, Nothing will ever take that away from me and you. Understand?"

"I know I'm over reacting, but- wait you know what. I really don't want to get you into anymore trouble, your dad is already pretty mad... Call me tonight, test the waters todays and check in with me about how everything is going, tonight. Alright?"

"Armin I don't car-"

"You need to, now go before he actually comes in here and drags you out kicking and screaming"

"I would no-"

"You would, now go." Armin stated having already let go over the other. "Call me, and take care alright?'

"Yes, mother.."

Armin laughed, grinning ear to ear at his best friend, Armin knew he needed to take his own advice as well and stay positive. He will see his friend, he's not being taken from him, he's simply being forcefully moved to the next stage in his life. One which Armin will reach eventually, on his own terms of course. But, Eren will be there with him as well, he wasn't leaving, and he really needed to erase those doubts from his head, he himself knew better than to think like that. Thoughts that are negative will only serve to kick you when your down instead of helping you get up.

"Bye Armin, I'll talk to you tonight for sure." He stated before finally turning the knob and opening the door only to find Levi with a raised hand about to knock.

Eren stood there dumbstruck. Armin could only shake his head at his friend and then move to hold his hand out to the alpha, to shake.

"I'm Armin, Eren's good friend. You'll be seeing a lot of me" He smiled and spoke politely as the alpha did indeed grip, rather strongly then shake his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you Armin, Eren-" Levi then turned his cold gaze to Eren, obviously not one for small talk. "Your father sent me here to get you, and he seems pretty angry. I recommend you leave now" The Voice caused shivers to run up Eren's spine and he nodded.

"Yeah, um, I guess I go see him"Eren turned to leave giving the alpha one last look over before he set his gaze to his destination. He groaned inwardly thinking about how much his father was going to chew him out. Dr. Jäger was an extremely proper man, he wasn't the most affectionate, but he stilled cared. Dr. Jäger always felt he was doing the best for his son's life, regardless if it hurt him, his philosophy was that it was going to benefit him one day. Eren on the other hand thought it was all bull. He didn't personally understand many of the things his parents did, he still loved them of course. But, his parents crossed the threshold when they married him off at eleven.Of course the marriage is nulled in till they mated to solidify the bond. Many people got married to form a union, it only meant something when they were mated.

The Omega pushed open the big french doors leading out of the campus.

"-Hey! brat, keep the doors open" Eren heard the shout, about halfway outside , still holding on to the door he turned his head to see Levi with a medium box in his arms and a smaller one on top. The young man recognized them as the boxes Armin and him had packed up yesterday. 

He held the doors open while the other passed or more so when the other stopped in front of him. Eren gave a sheepish smile and helped the other out and grabbed the topmost box, now keeping the door open by keeping the metal frame between his shoulder blades and the back of his foot. Once he had grabbed the box, the alpha continued forward. Close by to the dorms sat a black Ford truck, and in front of it his father's car. Eren's assumed the Truck must of been Levi's, as Eren then began to notice that some his boxes were placed in the bed of the truck, and while Levi was quickly advancing to that destination, his father was heading towards him with quick proud strides. His father could be a pretty terrifying Omega when he wanted to be.

"Eren, I know you've had a rush of a morning, I'll be lenient" Eren held his breath, his father being lenient or sympathetic? That it was unheard of. "After you two are loaded up I have a patient I have to attend to-"

"Your leaving me with him!" Eren exclaimed. His viridian eyes were wide with shock.

"Oh, hush, you knew his was going to happen today, Stop making a big deal about it" The younger Omega's stature went slack but he still tightly held onto his box, no he wasn't relaxing, the inevitable was happening, no avoiding it now. Time to face the music.

"Everything is packed, and I'm ready if he is, Dr Jäger." Eren twisted his head to see Levi standing of to the side, his hand were held behind his back, his stature was straight, head high, and his cold steel eyes were trained on Eren. This was the first time Eren had fully observed the other, he could now feel the dominating aura that surrounded the alpha. It was surreal. He was an oxymoron, a picture perfect relfection of one. Small and slim, but proud and powerful. The young man almost shuddered realization. Realization that he was going to be bounded to this alpha.

"I'm ready" Eren blurted out answering the other.He knew there was no getting out of his situation. His Father shot him a look that said he almost did not believe his 'enthusiasm'. Levi who was indeed still staring at the taller Omega, he started to come closer to Eren . The taller Omega wanted to take a step back, but he held his ground. Once alpha approached him, he made a grab for the box he was still holding. Eren wanted to refute and tell the other he was perfectly capable to carrying the light object, but then again there was his father, who was indeed standing less than five feet away. Plus his father was just about to leave,and he really didn't want to start anything right now, right when he was so close to getting a taste of freedom.

Levi removed his gaze and dragged it to Eren's father. In return it seemed it father removed his gaze from his son to Levi. The two shared a slient wordless stare, before Eren's father spoke up.

"You'll take good care of him?"

"Yes, sir. I understand now that he will be mine soon to protect, and thats what I intend to do."

"Thats all I ask, I'll come over soon after you both are adjusted"

"What for," Eren spoke up sliding his hands into his shallow pockets.

"We need to talk about a mating ceremony. to remove the nullification from the marriage," Levi stayed silent and Eren gave a quiet sigh.

"Okay, well, I guess we do need to talk about that, later." Eren paused, his eyes darting between the two. He was nervous, and at a loss what to say to his father. "So, I guess we go now," the Omega trailed off his gaze slowly falling towards Levi.

"I do believe so," Dr.Jäger replied simply holding his hand out for his son. Eren looked at it almost debating weather or not to shake it. But he surged forward and in a tight grip, shook his father's hand. After eyeing his son for a moment before letting go and turning to Levi.

"I bid you two well. Now as it seems I have to go. Eren behave yourself, I know you can get very high stung and passionate about things, But now it is time to start your life. You need to learn to think about your future more. Levi, I've know you for a while, before even my son was born, I trust you to do the right thing." With that Eren's father left as high and proud as he had come.

Eren turned to Levi as he saw the other was already walking away.

"Hey! wait!"

"Hurry up brat"

Soon Eren found himself in the truck sitting across the other, he sat his hands tucked between his legs, and legs crossed at his ankles. Levi opened the driver and door and sat down. The ride was a quiet one, Eren stayed mostly to himself and Levi focused on driving. The other male was so precise in his moments almost like it was robotic.

'He's dressed so professionally for just simply moving though, to think about it, Levi was most likely already moved in and might had been living there for quite some time' Eren thought looking down at his lap. 'Every time I have seen him in person, he's always dressed overly formal, maybe he had gotten that habit from the military?' He shook his head 'Maybe I'll never know, he seems rather mysterious, I'll just have to get to know him better, might as well if I'm going to spend the rest of my life as well as heats. I-'

"Are you having an internal conversation with yourself or something, brat?" Eren's head shot up to look at the driver. He in return kept staring straight.

"I- uh-"

"Cut the shit, I know your nervous, it's practically expelling from your being. Your probably sleep deprived too, stayed up late last night, most likely talking to that friend of yours, meanwhile you've been sleepless because you knew the days were counting down to where we are now. "

"How do you even know this?" The Omega asked his eyes wide.

"Your shaky, and jumpy." He stated simply. "Your smell is frantic, even the dullest of alphas could tell. " There was a paused before the alpha brought a hand from the steering wheel to pinch between his eyebrows. "But." he sighed as they pulled into the parking lot of their new 'home', and Eren was able to set his gaze upon the apartment complex. "I don't blame you for being nervous, It will take time to get used to each other, but as long as you keep this shit apartment relatively clean, we wont have a problem." He took his foot of the gas and shifted to park. He stepped out of the care before Eren got the chance to say anything back. With a sigh of relief Eren stepped out of the truck.

Levi was standing in the bed of the truck when Eren came around.

"I'll pass you down the boxes, then we'll both carry them in" He wasn't asking, it was more of a command, or it appeared that way to Eren. He just simply nodded in agreement to the plan. 

The two worked together in union Levi handed him the boxes and Eren would take them from him and set them on the ground. The two worked silently, neither saying a word. there actually weren't too many boxes, a maximum of eight. When the two were done Levi jumped down from the the truck, and once on stable ground dug into his pocket a took out a set of keys. Silently Levi went over to the door with Eren following; box in hand, and twisted the key in the lock. The two shared a look before Eren gave apprehensive smile to the smaller, who in returned said nothing and turned in the other direction after the door swung open, to help bring the boxes in.

Eren sighed before proceeding forward, 'Armin I don't know if I can do this..I'll keep my promise, but this ins't going to be easy. It just needs time I know, I'll have to be patient' He mused before setting his sights on the apartment. It was clean, sparkling clean. Not any amount of clutter inside. ' A clean slate'. A small passive smile slipped on to the omega's face and he knew that this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. He just had to try and make the better out of this situation


	4. Daily Little Stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its been a very very Very long time since I've added a chapter. For that I apolgize. I thought I was going to abandondthis fic and I started looking over it and I found that I actually have everything planned out to chapter 24, so why not finish it? Its good practice. If you can forgive my very late chapter hee you go.
> 
> Also I will post updates on my tumblr with is http://tryston-chan.tumblr.com

Chapter 4: Daily Little Stresses

The smell of bacon wafted through the apartment and to Eren. As the young Omega's eyes opened memories of the day before repeated through his mind. Once he and Levi had brought in the boxes, Levi had stated his leave and that he'll be back, leaving Eren to unpack by himself.

Eren sighed as he heard the door shut and he truck start. He had no idea where the alpha was going but Eren couldn't really care less, the morning had already worn on him and he just wanted to unpack and then maybe lay down and take a nap. Thats what he did going box by box he unpacked his things into the sparkling clean apartment. He had went an explored the area finding two room, one bathroom, and a open kitchen that connected to the living room. One of the bed rooms was completely barren, and Eren felt for a moment that maybe this just might be his room instead of sleeping with the alpha. Hope fled his chest when it had dawned on him that there wasn't a second bed, not even an extra mattress. He then found himself drifting to the second bedroom an when he opened the door he was not shocked to find that it too was close to being empty. There was a mattress on top of a black bed frame. The bed was covered in simple dark pristine sheets and comforter all neatly pressed. There was an end table on one side with a small lamp. Upon inspecting the closet Eren eyes widened when he spotted a military uniform in a clear bag it was in immaculate condition in the back of the behind all of his clothes. 

He could only imagine what the other looked like in it. The uniform it self was relatively simple since Levi was only able to complete the mandatory service years. If he hadn't had to come back the other would been able to become and officer, and from what Eren had learned that had been his dream. It seamed they both had sacrificed something. 

Eren could tell the other hadn't been living here long due to the little amount clothes in the closet and the actual placement of furniture in the apartment. The Omega felt like he shouldn't touch anything at all. That he should shove away the boxes so that they could not be seen and that he cloudnt mess up the spotless space. That fact that the area didn't have much furniture to begin with. It lacked a television, and wall hangings. The living room which he had moved to currently only held a simple black faux leather couch and a simple glass coffee table. He liked it though it was simple and clean, and it definitely smelled of alpha. 

Levi had to be only gone for an hour or so and in that time after Eren had unpack then cleaned up he disposed of the boxes. Settling down on the couch Eren had rested his head down only to be awaken when he heard the door open. Teal gems fluttered open to see the small alpha wrapped in a scarf, carefully setting tea on the kettle. He hen turned and his eyes met with the younger's.

"Nice to see you awake, sleeping beauty" He said simply turning back to the kettle.

"Yeah, nice to see you as well" He stated bitterly before removing himself from the couch.

The rest of the day went fast and before he knew it Eren was standing in front of the bed. Levi stepped into the room clad simply in black silk button up pajamas. His gaze flicked up to the other sensing the panic written on his face and drenched in his scent. He sighed before moving to the bed and taking a pillow from it.

"I'll take the couch" and with that the alpha left not saying another word, and Eren stood dumbfounded. He decided not to question it, it had been a weird day, and the two were way to awkward around each other for that type of intimacy. He slipped under the comforter and sheets then snatched his phone from the night stand.

After his promised talk with Armin and some much needed sleep he awoke up to the present day. 

Eren pulled back the covers then patted into the bathroom down the hall. After taking care of morning business and washing his face and hands, he found the sight of Levi next to the stove pan in hand. While Eren was still dressed in only a sweats and a worn grey shirt, the alpha was already dressed and showered. He was clad in slacks along with a neatly pressed dress shirt, and his wet hair fell damp against his forehead.

"Good morning.." Eren said sleepily walking up to stand beside the other. Upon closer inspection of the other Eren found that he was wearing a small white scarf around his neck. Eren thought it was odd personally why would anyone wear winter gear inside the toasty house.

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" He asked.

That got the other's attention, he turned immediately to look the other directly in the eyes. It was the most intense stare he had ever received.

"It's a cravat, you dumb shit" 

"Is that French for scarf?" Eren saw Levi's eye twitch and he decided it would be best if he backed off for now. Upon walking away from the other he heard his muffled phone's constant ringing from where he had left it last; the bedroom. He instantly went to go search for the desired object, before the call was lost.

"Got'cha" He stated to himself, his eyes finding the object obnoxiously making a ruckus on the bedside table. Snatching up the phone a groan escaped his lips when he looked at the caller ID. It was his father. With a sigh, Eren clicked the green phone button to answer.

"Hey dad" Eren answered, taking a seat on the bed.

"Good morning Eren, I was just popping by to remind you that I'll be coming over sometime this afternoon, so we can plan your ceremony" his father's deeper voice resonated through the speaker. There were voices on the other end, so Eren assumed that he must be in the clinic still.

"Oh alright-

"Hey-" Eren looked up to see Levi in the door frame. Their eyes met and Eren mouthed the word 'one minute' before staring back to the wall in front of himself. 

"Well I'll see you in a bit dad, I'll tell Levi your coming". The older Omega said his goodbye as well before Eren heard the click and silence of the call ending. He dropped the phone from his ear and slipped it into his pocket before looking that the alpha.

"I was just say that I made breakfast and your welcomed to join me. Also personally I believe we need to have a talk about how things are going to be from now on" Levi sated in the same monotone voice as always. His hands were crossed over his chest that signaled boredom.

"I'll be there in a moment" Eren sighed. Levi gave him a look over before deeming that the other could sort out his own problems and then turned to leave.

It wash't that Eren hated his dad, he loved him, he really did. He was the Omega that gave birth to him and he was great-full for that life. His father and he were just two bi-polar opposite. He wanted to enjoy life while his father wanted to control it.

When Eren got around to join the other he found his in the make-shift 'dinning room'. Which really was just a very small table pressed to the wall in the kitchen. It made due, and worked for the two of them, *only* the two of them. He took a seat in front of the other, to Eren's own surprise there was a steaming plate in front of him. A small smile graced his faced as the thought that the other actually took the time to make this for him. Picking up the fork Eren's dug it into the soft egg and took a bite. Surprise crossed his face and Levi cocked an eyebrow at his expression.

"This is really good!"

Levi sighed.

"Please. Don't talk with food in your mouth, it's disgusting and repulsive."

A blush covered Eren's faced and he mumbled a quiet 'oh' before swallowing the food and he continued to eat in silence till the plate was clear. When Levi finished as well the took both the plates and took them to the sink to wash them.

"Do you want me to do that?' The Omega asked standing from the chair. Levi not looking at the other let out a forceful 'no'

"But you cooked, at least let me help you clean.." He asked again his brows furrowing in confusion.

"That is not your place, it's mine. Plus I don't trust your cleaning skills after seeing your dinning etiquette. Go take a shower, we'll have a talk after that."

 

He fumbled with the knobs of the shower; spending at least a few minutes to figure out how to apply hot water to his freezing body. Once applied though Eren found himself basking in the warmth. Omegas didn't produce as much body heat as alphas so especially in the winter, the omega was used to bundling up and not being able to feel the tip of his nose or fingers. It didn't help that the alpha kept the apartment freezing either. The Omega adored the summer though, he loved laying the in sand and basking in the sun, and when the sun became too unbearable or sunburn was starting to show, swimming was his other guilty pleasure

When he deemed himself clean, Eren stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, he dressed and then exited to find the alpha situated on the couch, reading, Like instinct Levi put down his book and turned to Eren motioning with a twist of his head to come sit down. Eren did so nervously, he sat hands in his lap,and feet firmly on the ground.

"What are your rules for me?" Eren's head snapped to the other,/ 'Rules?'/. What rules? Eren's perplexed look brought on a deeper exasperated look on Levi's face. He sighed.

"Yes. Like' I want breakfast at nine O' hundred' or some other shit like that'" Eren had no reply, only understanding and shifting his gaze to his twiddling thumbs. He eventually responded with a quiet 'oh', which did nothing to lessen Levi's penetrating stare.

"What if I don't want any? I don't know, I just got here. It looks like you already do a good job. I mean does there have to be rules? You already cooked this morning, the apartment is spotless and you have work tomorrow, don't you? I don't know any other Omega's you've met but my father was one and my mother is a beta, and they worked as a unit. We can do that right?" Eren had the audacity to look back, straight into the others eyes. What he saw surprised him, Levi was smiling. It wasn't a big one or an ear to ear grin but at least this did prove the other wasn't too terrifying.

"I knew you were different" Eren sputtered.

"Huh?"

There was a knock on the door that broke the younger from his thoughts, and from making any more undignified mistakes.Levi stood and straighted out his dress shirt before promenading over to the door. He opened it to reveal his father standing tall and imposing in the doorway 

"Dr. Jäger, I wasn't expecting you" Stated Levi simply before turning his head to look at Eren who was still seated on the couch.

"Oh, yeah. Thats who was on the phone, and I forgot to tell you.." Eren sheepishly told the other.

"Forgive my son, he can be a bit absent minded"

"It's fine, its been a bit of a hectic morning" Levi states nonchalantly as he shuts the door behind the older Omega. "Please take a seat, I'll go make some tea and bring it out."

"That sounds good, but please join us when your done Levi, I need to get back to work." The alpha nods before leaving the area in favor of the kitchen.

Eren now with just his father and himself, he turns to face the other fully, no longer nervous in the company he's used to.

"Hey dad..? May I ask you a question about something that happened this morning?" The older's face twisted into one that was skeptical but nodded. "Well, Levi this morning asked what were my rules for him, I didn't know it was customary to regulate your alpha. I was never taught that in school, I remember going to other friends houses and see an Omega wife ordering their alpha, I just thought it was some weird kink."

"What did you respond with?" His father ask him

"That I didn't have any, that I wanted us to work together" Eren said simply taking his eyes off the older and on to the floor. He never had these conversation with his father before, and the awkwardness was starting to seep in.

His father was silent before letting the same small smile Levi held trespass on his face.

"Good choice Eren, I'm proud of you." Warmth blossomed in the younger's chest. That was the first time Eren had ever heard those words from the older. It felt good. Eren smiled, the full ear to ear grin that seemed to others that the sun was shinning for the first time. They spent the rest of their time like that before Levi reappeared with a tray and three mugs. He carefully passed one to Eren's father then one to the younger before taking a seat in the arm chair and picking up his own.

"Now, that everyone is here, I just want to go over the ceremony plan with you two" Eren groaned and then was shot a murderous look by his father. "And there will be none of that nonsense, when will you grow up Eren?" The young Omegas eyes shifted to the alpha and of course he was ginning using the cup to cover it. The other really did get his happiness from the Omega's discomfort.

"Now Eren your heat." The boys eyes widened. This wasn't a safe topic, not at all. His heat, he hadn't thought about that. His like every other omegas occurred up to three times a years or possibly more. It depended on the Omega. Suppressants were no longer outlawed and if an Omega didn't want to share a heat with their alpha then they didn't have too; it was more so the alpha who didn't get a say in the matter. But with an omegas heat who was to say either of them weren't in control, an omegas was just as eager as an alpha when the heat finally started to set in.

"It was about six weeks ago correct? So it should be about seven more weeks or around then until your next one." The older spoke in a methodical tone, becoming more of Eren's doctor than father. The Omega muttered a quiet 'yes' before taking a sip from the still wam tea.

"The ceremony should be after your heat, so that the two of you can be bonded already and your marks will be visible." He stated and Eren clenched his fists. So now he really was being forced to have sex with the other. He could easily go on suppressants , but no, now his dad wanted to see the claim mark and everything. 

"No, I'm not doing that, I moved in with him, gave up my decision, and left Armin. I'm going to mate when I feel ready, not when you need me to. This is my heat and if i'm not ready then I'll just go stay with Armin. I've done enough." He stated anger very prominent in his figure. The Omega turned and left. He didn't know quite where to go in the alphas room so he decided on the guest bedroom. The omega settled on entered the room and bracing his back against the cold wooden door. Angry tears finally surfaced. This was what he feared, even when he was gone from his father he came back to control his life. He didn't know what to do he felt just as shackled as the alpha that was being forced in the same situation. 

"Eren" Speaking of that alpha... There was a hard knock on the door and the Omega felt the vibrations. "Can I come in?" The brunette used his sleeve to wipe the wetness from his face.

"Not right now." He stated back. He didn't want the other to see him crying, and more or less he didn't want to move from the door to let the other in.

"Okay, well. Your father left, he said something about talking to you when you were more composed" He heard the alpha sigh. "Look, I agree with you, its your heat if you don't want to mate with me by then, I'm sure as hell not going to make you." He stated gruffly. "I know you might not take this to heart, but that trapped feeling you feel. I feel it everyday. If you- I mean if you wasn't to talk I can help or something. Fuck I don't know, just yeah you get the point. I'll be out in the living room if you want to come out." He heard the retreat before the omega finally came to his own senses.

He rested his head back on to the door. He did actually take the others words to heart. He understood them. Mikasa used to always come to him and express her pent up feelings. He didn't doubt for one minute that Levi had been forced to do more in life than him. It wasn't fair thought to any of them. He knew he didn't deserve a pity party for himself; that alpha actually had it much worse, but right in the fact that right now he didn't care. He didn't care if his feelings were unjust. He was upset and nor Armin and Mikasa were there with him.

Yes, he had an alpha right outside the door, but it was the same alpha that was somewhat the cause of this predicament. He would come out sometime, but not right now. Now he just needed some time for himself.


End file.
